Sonic.exe (2016 Rewrite)
''In the spirit of Creepypasta Wiki's 2015 contest where users were asked to rewrite the 2011 version of Jeff the Killer to fix the major writing flaws in it, I have rewritten Sonic.exe with the same intent. I dearly hope you all enjoy. '' The Story I'm a big Sonic the Hedgehog fan. A lot of people left the franchise after the Genesis era, but I've stuck with it all the way through. I was there for Sonic CD, Sonic Adventure, and even Sonic '06 - a game so bad I legitmately believe it was designed as false flag terrorist attack by a think-tank of freemasons. No, actually, I'm joking - but it was really bad. It all started on a sunny, breezy summer afternoon. The beautiful kind of where it would be a perfect time for a nice hike or a jog if it weren't hot enough to cook a fucking pizza on the sidewalk. I was playing Shadow the Hedgehog and wondering what the hell went so, so wrong. When suddenly, I heard my doorbell ring. The mailman had me sign for a mysterious package. I took it back inside and opened it up. Inside the box was an even smaller box covered in barbed wire. I put on a set of work gloves, pulled the razor wire off and opened it up. Inside there was a note written in blood red ink. The handwriting was sloppy, as if written by a shaking head. Underneath the note there was a blank disk with the words "BURN THIS FUCKING GAME!!!!" written on it. I read through the note, and it became clear it was from my good friend Kyle. The letter he wrote was filled with a sincere, unmistakable panic. "Tom, I can't take it anymore! I had to get rid of this game somehow. It... it told me I couldn't just throw it away - I had to send it to someone else or it would never stop. Once you play it, you can't just get rid of it. There's somethign WRONG with this game. Something... evil lurks within in it. PLEASE Tom, PLEASE don't play this!" Seeing how badly this game traumitized him, I smashed the disk with a hammer, tossed the pieces into my fireplace (with some old, shredded AOL Online disks so it could never possibly be resembled) and then, once the disk fragments were nothing but ashes, I dumped them into my toilet, poured drain cleaner all over them, carefull mixed it all up so there wasn't even a microscophic trace of it, and then I flushed the toilet, took a piss in it and flushed it again. I then went back to playing Shadow the Hedgehog for exactly twenty minutes. It was so bad I couldn't even finish the level I was on. I shut the system off and went to bed. I had no dreams that night. The next week, Kyle sent me a "Thank You" note ith a fifty dollar bill attached. Just to be safe, I burned that too. The end. Category:Classic